Nerdy Kendall makes for a good time
by Mr.Tool
Summary: When the boys are assinged new looks, Ryan takes complete advantage of Kendall's new nerdy look.


**This is yet another fun little idea that came to be after a convo I had with Jeremy...dude..seriously..STOP IT! Anyway, hope you guys like it! Once again, A big Thank You to my 2 Beta's (yeah I'm that bad that I need two Beta's ..ahaha) "cuz everything is beta with u.." Sorry, I couldnt help myself. And now Im going to go hide in shame while you guys read this. **

**Ps. If you got a minute, please take the time to go read their work (Anim3Fan4ever and SamUleys-Wolf-Gurl) They are really amazing friends and have some awesome fics. Thank You! **

Oh how cute, Ryan has become a little Betty Crocker all of a sudden" I heard Jeremy say, walking out his and Carlos' room and over to the kitchen.

"Kop diicht bitch."(shut your face) I playfully yelled out, doing my best to clean up the mess I made while attempting to make cupcakes.

"Rot op."(fuck off) He smiled back while walking over to the counter and took a cupcake out of the tray and moved it in slow motion towards his mouth knowing that he was pushing my buttons.

"Don't you fucking dare eat that, they aren't for you." I reached out trying to move fast enough to get the cupcake but he had already taken a bite.

"Let me guess..for Kendall right?" He asked looking at the tray of cupcakes that had already been decorated with little hearts and a big pink K in the middle.

"Gee how did you ever guess? Yeah they are for him, he's just been so stressed out with the show and getting ready to go touring that we don't have any time for each other. So I thought that maybe cupcakes will cheer him up. I mean, who doesn't like cupcakes right?" I asked taking the spoon I spread icing with and took off the extra icing off it with my finger before licking it.

"Hey since you went all out can I maybe get some credit for the cupcakes and make one for Carlos, he needs some cheering up as well." Jeremy said taking the last few bites of the cupcake he stole.

"I'm already 2 steps ahead of you bro, here." I said reaching over to grab the cupcake I made for Carlos earlier and held it out to show it off.

"Aww thanks bro, I owe you one." Jeremy said reaching for it, but I quickly pulled it out of reach before he could grab it.

"You can repay me by maybe giving Kendall and I a few hours alone in the apartment." I asked raising an eyebrow at him, while moving the cupcake back and forth. His eyes were glued on the cupcake and quickly nodded.

"I have a feeling that you had all this planned out didn't you? Fine, I guess Carlos and I can go on a movie date or something." Jeremy said still keeping a close eye on the cupcake.

"That's all I ask, now here." I said handing the cupcake over to him. He took it from my hand to set it aside for Carlos.

Moments later Both Kendall and Carlos walked in sporting new looks. Carlos was wearing black somewhat baggy pants that showed off his yellow smiley face boxers, with a black undershirt. He had his hair spiked up and had a red bandanna on. Kendall was wearing nerdy black framed glasses, along with his grey Beanie and red dress shirt with a dark gray sweater vest over it.

"Yo What be crack-a-lacking?" Carlos yelled out in an annoying trying to sound gangsta but but not really pulling it off tone of voice.

"What?" Both Jeremy asked a bit stunned, turning around to look at our boyfriends.

"Come here pretty boy and give your Papi a Kiss." Carlos said, wiggling his finger to signal Jeremy to come over.

"What has gotten into him?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Carlos' weird behavior.

"I don't know but I'm loving it." Jeremy said, practically flying over to where Carlos was standing. Kendall walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting on a stool and began to look over some note cards he was holding.

"Ry-dizzle why don't you mind your own damn business and leave so my Boo can get to some Bow chica wow wow time pendejo." Carlos said still in a forceful tone, but not believable at all. He pulled Jeremy close to him to wrap his arm around his neck.

"I..Uh.." I looked at him wide eyed still not sure what the hell was going on.

"..Too much, I'm sorry dude..I didn't mean it." Carlos apologized, feeling as if he had hurt my feelings.

"Really dude.. I'm not sure what has gotten over you but Jeremy sure as hell seems to be enjoying this new you, and No..no..no.. Jeremy, remember the deal?" I asked glaring over at him hoping he wouldn't go back on his word.

"Oh yeah, I kinda said he could have the apartment to himself for a few hours Carlitos. Maybe we can sneak over to Jaime's and Becca's place, they wont be home for a while." Jeremy looked over at Carlos giving him an apologetic look.

"Nope, That's not going to work. James and Logan went straight home to them to try out their new roles on them." Kendall said barely looking up from the note cards.

"New roles, Is that why Carlos is sporting a Bad Boy thug life look?" I asked trying to hold in the laughter of Carlos' epic fail at being a bad boy.

"Yeah we are suppose to have new persona's for the show to change things up a bit, and I'm suppose to be the nerdy geeky one. Logan is the hopeless romantic and James is the over sensitive one." Kendall answered still not taking his eyes off the note cards.

"Fo sure, well I guess we can go chill by the pool so I can watch that rockin' body of yours sweet thang...I mean if that's ok with you." Carlos said breaking out of character on the last part feeling like he was overdoing it.

"Fine by me babe..come on Papi, lets see how much of a bad boy you can really be." Jeremy said winking over at me before walking hand in hand with Carlos.

"Oh hellz yeah." Carlos said throwing a peace sign up in the air before they walked out the apartment.

I waited a few seconds to make sure they were gone, before making my way over to the door to lock it. My plan was to take full advantage of having the apartment to ourselves for once. I walked back up to Kendall who was now looking through a script. Seeing him in that getup was getting me really hot and bothered and it was getting really hard to keep myself from jumping him right there and then.

"Hey baby, need help?" I asked walking right behind him and hoovered over to read the script.

"Babe not right now ok. I really need to focus on this, have so many big words to remember and actually know what they mean" He said, basically brushing me off. Now feeling a bit rejected and even more turned on, there was no way I was going to give up. I wanted him even more and didn't plan to stop till he was on top of me ridding me.

I leaned in even closer, putting both arms around him and began to nip at the very top of his ear. I felt him tense up a bit, obviously trying really hard to ignore me.

"Ryan seriously, not right now. Give me about an hour or so and then I'll be all yours ok?" Kendall asked, turning his head back a bit to meet my gaze. I rolled my eyes, now a bit disappointed but knew it was no use trying to get him to do anything while he was in one of his moods.

"An hour Ry, I promise" He said, leaning in for a kiss. I hesitated at first but there was no reason for me to be in a pissy mood, either way he was going to be mine so I met his lips halfway in and settled for a small peek on the lips.

"Do you at least want a cupcake, I made them myself." I said reaching out for a cupcake and held it close to his face.

"How sweet of you hun, thank you." He smiled at me before reaching out to grab it and made his way over to the sofa. I grabbed a cupcake for myself and followed him over to the sofa. He sat down and continued to read the script along with the note cards, while I sat a few feet away and began to play with my phone. Not even 5 minutes passed by before I caught myself looking over at Kendall who was deep in thought, I couldn't help but get turned on at how adorable yet very sexy he looked with those glasses on. I watched as he took a small bite of the cupcake then licking off the extra frosting off his lips with his tongue while still reading. 'Damn, he's fucking torturing me now on purpose' I thought to myself now getting a full on hard on. I reached down and rubbed my member through the fabric of my jeans, now completely turned on. He was too deep into thought to hear me unzip my pants and pulling them down a bit then scooting over enough to create enough friction on his leg.

"Ryan, I already told you." He began to say but cut off by me rubbing some of the frosting off his cupcake and smeared it on his bottom lip, dragging it down with my finger.

"You got a little something there Kendizzle, let me get it for you." I said leaning in and sucking off every last bit of frosting.

"Baby, please your making this really hard for me. I promise you you'll have all of my attention once I'm done with this." He muttered while I continued to suck and pull on his bottom lip. I didn't respond, instead I reached over and snuck my hand up his shirt and moved it and down his chest feeling it tense up a bit.

"What do you think you're doing." He asked giving me a playful smirk, still wanting to resist a bit. I backed off the kiss now more determined to get him to budge by any means necessary. With my free hand I raised the note cards back to eye level as if I was daring him to try not to get distracted and slid of his leg getting as much friction as I could before getting on my knees right below him. He caught on as to what I was trying to do and decided to play along by continuing to read on.

"Oh nothing, continue with your work while I find a way to entertain myself." I said doing my best to sound as innocent as possible. I waited for about a minute to make sure he went back to reading the note cards, then trailed my index finger up and down his pants near the crotch area getting as close as possible but not really touching his member. He let out a soft whimper that could have gone unnoticed as I continued to make little circles now dangerously close to the hem.

"Your really being unfair right now Ryan." He whined looking down at me.

"Shshshsh no talking, pretend I'm not even here Kenny." I said looking up at him and grinned now palming his very visible hard on.

"Yeah, easier said then done." He muttered now a bit frustrated that I had gotten him all worked up.

"Why don't you go ahead and read off whatever is on those note cards for me to keep your mind off it and who knows... I may learn a thing or two." I said now being a complete smart ass.

"Sure uh here's an interesting one, Gormandize." He read out trying hard to not get distracted while I still rubbed on his member.

"Oh, and what does it mean?" I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible to undue his zipper without him noticing.

"It's another word for binge,devour..overindulge." He continued to read on not even bothering to look at what I was doing.

"Oh good to know, give me another one." I said now sneaking my fingers in the zipper whole and continued to rub his member. He looked down at my hand and gave me a sheepish smile knowing that there was now no way out of this, he continued to read on wanting to play along in attempts to frustrate me.

"Verisimilitude, the quality or state of being" He said trying really hard to keep from moaning when I started to play with the elastic of his boxer and pulled them down enough to expose his now very erected member.

"Veri-si-mili-tude? Not a word I would use..how about another one." I asked pretending to sound like I was actually very interested in what he was saying.

"How far are you planning to take this, because I have about 8 note cards full of words." He asked waving the note cards back and forth.

"Just go ahead and read them out load, I'm listening." I said slowly leaning in and stuck out my tongue enough to lick the very tip of his member.

He continued, doing his best to keep his composure. I continued to lick the head of his member making sure to suck on each and very inch of it.

"Cantankerous – bad-tempered, irritable, crabby, argumentative, difficult." He read out, now breathing a bit heavy as I licked and worked my mouth a bit further down his member.

"Here's a good one for you, Tenacious – persistent, stubborn" He continued to read, now moaning halfway into the word when I started to bob my head up and down his member. I hummed to let him think I was still listening but I honestly couldn't care less, I was having way too much fun teasing him.

"Clandestine, to do something in secret, perhaps with hidden aims." He went on, obviously trying to hint at something. I rolled my eyes and continued to suck him off, going further with each suck.

He went on reading about another 3 or 4 words but by this point I wasn't even listening and zoned him out. I wanted to take it a step further and grabbed the lube I always seemed to carry around with me at all times, not sure why I would just walk around with it in my pocket all day but it did come in handy when you got horny and wanted to fuck your boyfriend at any given spot. I snaked my arms around his waist and gently lifted his ass to make enough room to slide his pants off along with his boxer down enough to find my way to his hole. I squeezed enough lube on both fingers before sneaking one in and gently pressing my way in, all while I continued to suck him off.

"Damn Ryan, come on now your just being mean." He moaned out stretching his legs out a bit, as much as he seemed to not want it he was making this way too easy. I just moaned back at him and continued to press my finger a bit further in and twisting it before slowly moving it out and then back in a few times.

"Intransigent" He attempted to read on but suddenly stopped when I inserted my other finger and continued the same movement as before.

"What was that babe?" I asked slowly making my way back up his member and sucked the very tip before letting go to make eye contact with him.

"In-trans...Oh fuck this...you win." He finally said a bit frustrated, throwing his cards to the ground and reached out to pull me up by the shoulders and pressed his lips on mine to kiss me in desperation. As we kissed which was mostly him attacking my lips, I continued to move my fingers in and out of him and stretching him out till he seemed about ready. Soon after I slipped my fingers out of him and messed with my pants and boxers till they fell down to the ground. I made my way back up to the couch trying not to break the kiss and sat back next to him. Kendall backed off the kiss long enough to catch his breath only for me to grab him by the waist and pulled him towards me still facing me. He hoovered over me and and pulled his own pants and boxers down enough to be able to kick them off, once they were completely off he put legs on either side of me and lowered himself down enough for the very tip of my member to press on his entrance.

"Guess you couldn't stay as focused as you thought you could, huh baby?" I teased, leaning in to suck on his collar.

"Fuck you..I have a feeling you had this planned all along." He said between moans, lowering himself down a bit more. I placed my hands on his waist and helped him lower himself down a bit more, pausing every few seconds till he got used to the pain.

"You know me all to well, seeing you in that outfit and those damn glasses got me all hot and bothered and just had to have you." I said while traveling the kisses up his neck and over to his ear to whisper the last part. He lowered himself about halfway then slid back up just as fast making me lose the very bit of control I had. Without even realizing it, I thrusted my hips forward forcing him to slide right back down. We both moaned at the sudden wave of pleasure while he continued to slide up and down my member at a slow speed.

"God Kendall you feel amazing, faster baby?." I asked almost begging while I continued to suck on his earlobe.

"How bad do you want it Ry?" He asked, now taunting me by slowing down his movements.

"Damn Kendall." I said, trying to lower his hips down a bit but he

resisted and froze in place.

"How bad.." He asked again moaning a bit while twisting his hips side to side to tease me once again.

"Kendall, so fucking bad. I need you." I practically begged him, hoping that it was enough for him to continue. Seconds later he lowered himself all the way down, taking all of me all at once.

"If I knew this nerdy look would get you so horny I would have rocked this look a long time ago." He said between breaths while at the same time raising himself up only to penetrate himself twice as hard. I moaned twice as loud each time he would slam down on me, loving that he was taking control of me for a change. He continued to bounce up and down my member till he finally hit that one spot that was enough to cum on the spot, I took advantage of it and quickly grabbed his member and began to pump my hand up and down at the same rhythm his hips were going. He continued to practically bounce himself up and down my member, obviously not needing my help while I pumped his member getting sloppy with the movements once I felt myself as close to the edge as I was able to hold back on.

"Baby, together.." He moaned, leaning in to rest his head on my shoulder as he continued to bounce. With a few more sloppy movements and a whole lot of heavy panting we both came at the same time, moaning out each others names. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him tight while I rode out my orgasm. I waited a few minutes till we were both able to catch our breaths before leaning in and kissed the top of his head.

"Can I now go back to my note cards?" He said sarcastically while turning over and fell to the side bringing me down with him to lay down on the couch.

"Nope, we got the apartment for a few more hours and I plan to take full advantage of this nerdy look of yours that I can't seem to get enough of." I said, resting my forehead on his.

"Your not going to make this easy for me are you?" He asked while leaning in for a kiss.

"Nope...round two nerd?" I asked teasing him a bit before pulling him into a slow, more passionate kiss.

"I'm not going to get any studying done am I?" He asked between kisses.

"Not a chance." I smiled.

THE END

SOO, How was it? Please review and let me know, got a few more Kenyan Ideas i want to do but want to know if you guys are as into it as I am (and this does not include you Jeremy amd Becca) LOL. Ok See you all soon. PEACE OUT!


End file.
